Field of the Invention
An embodiment of this disclosure relates to a servo system and an encoder.
Description of Background Art
Japanese Patent No. 4816988 describes a servo system including a servo motor, and a controller which acquires position data from an encoder and controls the rotation of the servo motor based on the position data. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.